


why is it always me

by Unbridaledrage



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Camp Half-Blood (Percy Jackson), LATER, Other, Percy Jackson AU, ill probably add more characters - Freeform, mcyt - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:54:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28024299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unbridaledrage/pseuds/Unbridaledrage
Summary: Clay Anderson is a 12 year old student at Greenview academy, a school for troubled kids. All he wanted to do was stay at this school for at least two years but with a not so human substitute math teacher and a strange storm brewing over the city of New York, things take an unexpected turn for the boy, one that will change his life forever.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	why is it always me

**Author's Note:**

> in this book I'm replacing chiron with Phil and instead of being a centaur, he has wings. this is my first work so don't be too harsh. constructive criticism is appreciated.

The only thing that clay hated more than orange juice was math class, and that was saying something because clay REALLY hated orange juice. All the sitting still, not talking, paying attention, and brainpower that the class took was exhausting, especially when he had the worst math teacher on the face of the earth, Mrs. Smith. Mrs. Smith was a 50 year old crusty substitute teacher that was hired after the previous one had a mental breakdown and ran out of the building. She had a long nose and a seemingly permanent frown etched onto her face and always wore a leather jacket over a white blouse that was tucked into a black pencil skirt. In the 3 months that clay had had her, she never changed her outfit once.

He was staring out the window at a group of 3rd graders that were playing on the playground outside the building wishing that he was a 3rd grader again playing on a playground with his friends that have now left him after he moved schools for the 3rd year. 

"Clay Anderson!" he heard his name be screeched, he turned his head to look at Mrs. Smith who was already staring at him with a glare, "can you please answer question 3 on the board" she said with a fake sweet voice with a sly smile knowing damn well that Clay was not paying attention.

"uhhhhh" he said with a bored look on his face, he looked at his best friend Sapnap for help but he was face down in his desk probably asleep.

"35" clay said pulling a random number from his brain.

it was silent for a while before Mrs. Smith gave the actual answer.

"476" Mrs. Smith said with a glare and a frown

"that was going to be my next guess," he said grinning, the class laughed and Mrs. Smith seemed to frown harder if possible. Clay felt a sense of satisfaction making the teacher annoyed, I mean how could he not when she made his entire 7th period a living hell.

Suddenly the bell rang making Clay sigh in relief and scaring Sapnap so much that he fell out his seat with a crash. Clay laughed at his deranged friend on the floor who was rubbing his head and grumbling something incoherent. Sapnap got up and looked at the blond haired boy in front of him and sighed.

"I fell asleep again didn't I"

"yep"

"the class is so boring I just cant help myself" Sapnap chuckled

"Man if I ever fell asleep in this class I would probably be in detention for the rest of the semester" Clay groaned.

"well I guess we know who the favorite is know don't we" Sapnap said with a smirk

Clay scoffed "nope, i think she's just given up on even trying to keep you awake." 

"whatever, lets just go back to our dorm room" said Sapnap

"yes sir" replied clay.

Though only being friends with Sapnap since the start of the school year, Clay felt that he could tell him anything. At the start of the year for about two days, Clay had a different roommate, one that was a lot more boring and hadn't said a single word him to him for the two nights he had shared a room with the guy. So when Clay finished class, walked up to his dorm room, and opened the door so see a smiling boy with almost orange eyes, a flame shirt, and a white headband, he was confused. Sapnap had explained that his other roommate had moved schools and that he would be Clay's new roommate and the rest is history.

when Clay entered the room, he practically ran and flopped onto his bed.

"I really hate school" he grumbled into his pillow

"that makes two of us, I really wish i didn't sign up for this" says Sapnap saying the last bit a little quieter

"sign up for what?"

"oh, nothing just some extra work thing" Sap said quickly

"oh" replied clay.

after a long period of comfortable silence and his best friend throwing his bag down on the floor and sitting on the bed next to his, Sapnap spoke up

"tomorrow after class I want to take you to meet someone" said Sapnap looking out the window of their dorm.

Clay lifted his head to look at the black haired boy sitting on the twin bed next to his

"uhhhh, sure. who"

"oh just a friend, he wants to talk to you and your mother about this summer program" said Sapnap not going into much detail.

"what summer program?" questioned Clay, confused.

"One that I go to every summer and i think that you should too" says Sap still not going into much detail

"mmm,' says clay " well I'm going to take a nap, wake me up when its time for dinner"

"ok, I'm probably going to burn some shit" says Sapnap with a wide smirk.

"just don't get set off any alarms" says clay, shifting into a more comfortable position

Clay always wondered why his friend had such on obsession with fire and burning things.

"I wont, sweet dweams cway" cooed Sapnap

Clay threw his coat at him and drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed the chapter, tell me what you think.


End file.
